


Sleep Well, Little One

by NathalieAgreste



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Good mom weaver, Missing angella, SW isn’t all bad, finn is bebe, finn learns some of the unfortunate truth, i love this, sw is Finns magic teacher, wholesome content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:01:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25644712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NathalieAgreste/pseuds/NathalieAgreste
Summary: Finn got in trouble with their moms, so went to seek the comfort of their magic teacher, Shadow Weaver
Relationships: Finn & Shadow Weaver | Light Spinner (She-Ra)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 23





	Sleep Well, Little One

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bruhmomentlul](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bruhmomentlul/gifts).



> I finally wrote something that is just fluff😅honestly this was so fun to write, I needed some good mom weaver
> 
> I hope u like this mik!

Just as she was about to pour herself another glass, a little person burst into the room. 

“Shadow Weaver! Can I have a hug?” Finn looked up at her with puppy eyes, which they knew always got her to do what they wanted. 

They jumped on her lap and hugged her around the waist, resting their head on her chest. “Catra shouted at me today, she doesn’t want you teaching me magic, she doesn’t like you.” They started crying softly into her dress.

“Now Finn, what did you do this time? Was it a good spell or the dark magic I forbade you from using around your family that I trusted you with the knowledge of?” Her voice was soft, yet stern. She felt bad that she had got the poor child in trouble with their parents, the three of them were quite close.

“It was just a simple light illusion of Auntie Angella and then they got really mad and destroyed it. I never really knew her I had just...I wanted to see her. I’ve been told lots of stories about her, and there’s the massive mural of her in the castle. I never really knew much about her, just she got herself stuck in the portal to save everyone…” their words trailed into tears, leaving a wet patch on Shadow Weaver’s dress.

Instead of pushing them away, she put an arm around them and on the back of their head, running her long fingers through their messy blonde hair, which always helped comfort them.

“I’m so sorry that happened to you dear, but talking about Angella makes them uncomfortable.” They lifted their head to look up at Shadow Weaver through the mask. “Angella was the Queen before Glimmer, and a great one at that. She was confident, funny, caring, and a great ruler. She claimed she was a coward, but she was one of the bravest women I knew. She was always there as someone to talk to. We would spend hours talking in my room, it was a pleasant distraction rather than thinking about the Horde…” Her voice trailed off, and she started silently crying underneath her mask.

Finn heard her, despite trying to be subtle about it. They removed her mask and placed it on the table next to them. Shadow Weaver was slightly shocked, seen as she never took her mask off, especially around Finn. “Woah...she seems really cool. I wish I had got to meet her, but now I can only hear stories of her. Do you think she would have liked me? She doesn’t seem like the sort of person who would like me setting boats on fire with Uncle Sea Hawk, or learning dark magic with you, or taking acting lessons with Double Trouble.” Shadow Weaver was saddened at this, the though that one of her closest friends wouldn’t approve of the person she helped raise upset her slightly.

“I wouldn’t say that Finn, no matter who you are, what you enjoy doing or what you identify as, she loved everyone. She may have got frustrated easily sometimes, but she loves everyone. Despite how much she got on her nerves sometimes, she still loved Glimmer, Bow and Adora, they were like a family. I cannot have an opinion on what she would have thought about Catra, seen as she was the cause for her getting stuck in the portal, and she didn’t know her when she became a better person.” She pressed a soft kiss into their hair, and wrapped both arms around them.

Finn was left speechless. They had never been told any of this, that Catra got Angella stuck, and how bad of a person she used to be. They knew her as a kind, yet strict mother, not hesitating to hand out punishments if needed. There was also her soft, caring, motherly side, where they would go outside and play games together, or go climbing around the Whispering Woods with one another.

“Why did mama get Auntie Angella stuck in the portal? Did she not used to like her?” Finn was confused. They were too young to be told the full story by their parents, as they didn’t want to scare them. “Catra used to be part of the Horde, just like me. They were trying to take over Etheria and get rid of the princesses, thinking it would help. But that is not my story to tell, and it’s getting late, you should be sleeping soon.” Before they could say anything, Finn’s eyes started to flutter closed, head limply falling against Shadow Weaver. 

She decided to carefully pick them up and carry them off to bed, trying not to disturb them too much. There was no spare bed, so instead she went to her own room to lie them down. She carefully put them down, pulling the covers over their body. Just before she was about to leave, she turned back towards them and walked to the bedside. She pressed a soft kiss to their forehead and whispered “Sleep well, little one.” Then turned back to the door. 

She could handle sleeping on the sofa tonight.


End file.
